The Night We Met
by haruhixtamaiki4evah
Summary: Haruhi is a successful lawyer in America until she hears that Tamaki supposedly killed someone. rated T because even I don't know what I'm going to do. Oh yeah, there might be a few spoilers here and there.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: I do not own Ouran sadly. Spoiler warning! You have been warned!

The Night We Met

It was a cold rainy night as I walked home. I was shocked when I found out that there were Ouran schools over here in America. It reminded me of some of the best days of my life. I would do anything to relive those days again. Well, at least I am a very wealthy lawyer now, I could go back to Japan, but then I remembered _him_. He was the last person I ever loved. Tamaki Sou. Tears welled up in my eyes. Then I got a call o my work phone. " Hello, Haruhi Fujioka, lawyer speaking, how may I help you?" I asked. "Wait, Kyouya? Yes.... I'm in America..... wait.... you know how to speak English?Tamaki murdered who? On my way." were my last words before I left for Japan.

"Flight to Bunkyō, Tokyo first class boarding in 10 minutes." said a voice over the speakers. I sighed. The 23 hour plane flight to Japan. One of the good things about being rich, you can afford the express jets that when a normal flight takes 23 hours, you can be there in 16. I got on board and could not believe who I saw. "Yuzuru Suo-san?" I asked. The man looked over at me and said "I don't know who your talking to, but I'm not Yuzuru Sou." he said as he gave me a wink. I smiled. He reminded me of that dumb blonde Tamaki. I looked next to him. She looked just like him, him being Tamaki. "Are you Tamaki's mom?" I asked. She gave me a nod. She looked so sick and fragile, almost as if she did not have much time left. She looked at me. "How do you know about Tamaki and me?" she asked. "I, uh, went to school with him and he could never stop talking about his beautiful mother, so I just assumed it was you. But what are you doing here on this plane to Tokyo from America? Aren't you supposed to be in France?" I asked. She had a gleam in her eye. Not the good kind of gleam. I shivered. "You ask a lot of questions, lawyer." she said with a bite. "What's your name, lawyer?" "Haruhi Fujioka, working on why your son supposedly murdered his grandma."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: You know what how it goes. **A/N** while I was writing this I saved it and it immediately ran a spell check. So it translated Haruhi to harrumph. So I apologize I think I got all of them but in case I didn't... well...now you know.

The Night We Met

She looked very puzzled to say the least. Then Yuzuru poked her and whispered something. She nodded and smiled. "Oh, yeah, I heard about that, good thing you're a world class lawyer, or else you would never have a chance." she said hatefully. But I didn't care. I was used to bitches like her. "Well, I hope that I can get your son out of it this time. Depending on how they found out and it there was a camera and if there was if she attacked and he responded in self defense..." I trailed off. I have never been on these kinds of cases. I was so worried; it came down to me whether or not he got the death sentence. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll do fine." She said with a devilish grin. I gulped. I never have been so nervous. I wanted to see that idiot again, him and his carefree smile, that smile I loved so much. "Well, do you have any idea why he would want to kill his grandma? I know that they were on bad terms but I also know that he just wanted her to accept him, and that really can't happen now that she is dead…" I trailed off. Then I noticed that we were landing. I walked off the plane. It was a hot summer morning, the flowers in full bloom. I saw him waiting for me, and is that the rest of the club? I smiled. I walked right past them, just to see if they recognized me. They didn't, Hunny was now a head shorter than Mori, who looked almost the same as he did, but he had a little more of a muscular build, Kouya looked just like his father, just not as old, and then there was Tamaki, He looked just the same, but he had dark bags under his eyes and some stubble that indicated he needed to shave. Then I saw Hikaru and Kaoru (who looked identical to how they did back in my last year in Japan, just slightly older), I think that they recognized me, seeing as how I am wearing a Hittachin designer dress. I smiled, it was no wonder that they did not recognize me; I had long brown hair down to my waist and bangs cut just above my eyes. I was no longer flat chested. And about my dress, it was a sleeveless ruby red dress that was tight around my upper-body, then got looser as it came to my hips and went to my ankles, finished black high heels, also Hittachin. "Look who we have here, our Prince type, Silent type, Cool type, Not-so-Loli-shota type, and last but not least we have our Little Devil types." I said. They smiled. But in every group there is one that is slow to catch on. "Do we know you, princess?" said none other than Tamaki. I looked at him. "No, we have never met, which is why I know what type you are." I said. The twins laughed. "H-H-H-HARUHI?" he said stupidly. I sighed. Men can be so dense at times. (no offense to male readers reading this) "You look so different! I mean, you could no longer pass as a boy! I sighed. He. Did. Not. Just. Say. That. I glared at him and said, " Anyway I got a call from Kouya and he told me that not only did he understand English but that you murdered your grandma?" I asked still mad. "I did not kill her, but no one believes me." "I swear that she died of old age!" he said tears flowing down his face. I don't think that he killed her; Tamaki would never hurt a fly unless it was Hikaru and Kaoru, that is the only exception. We were drawing tons of attention. I looked around and said "We should talk about this somewhere else, we never know who is listening." I was right, being a lawyer; I know that you never know who is listening. "That reminds me, Haruhi, you have nowhere to stay, correct?" asked Kouya. "Correct, as always." "You can stay with us if you like." "That would be nice thank you." I said. "Hey, Haruhi, this might sound rude, but are you still a commoner?" asked Tamaki. " Oh, well lets see, I just got off of a very expensive plane, wearing Hittachin Clothing, nope dirt poor." I said. "- Thank you for buying it, due to all of the economic stress no one has been buying our clothes recently." No prob, I usually wear your line when I go to court." "Hey can we get going? I'm kind of tired after that flight. But before we do, can I see my father?" I asked. They all looked down sadly at the ground. "What happened to my father!" I said sternly. "HARUHIIIIIII!" and that was the last thing I heard before blacking out.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Ouran\

I woke up. It seemed like a few hours went by that I was asleep. There was this grown woman and this man sitting right beside me. "Where am I?" It was truly scary. I looked down and saw that I was covered by a blanket. "OHHHH HARUHIIIII! I MISSED YOU!" said the woman. "Not that I mean to be rude, but who are you? You look like my father a bit." I said the woman laughed. "Hahahaha, Haruhi it is I, your father, and this is my new husband, Rikku!. Rikku had pale green eyes and tan skin. He had dark brown hair, almost black. He was a little taller than my father.

"Can you please get out so I can change?" Not only did I ask the gay couple, but I was also talking to the rest of the Ex-Host Club. They all started to leave. All but the door was open slightly and Hikaru was pretending to be asleep. "You too, Hikaru. And close that door, or there will be problems!" Hikaru did not wake up. "Dammit, wake UP!" I shouted as I punched him in the stomach. "Ouch, dang, Haruhi, you got some mussels! Fine, Fine, I'm gone." he said as he walked reluctantly away. So I pulled out my suite case. I put on a black miniskirt and a plain white tank top. Also because I wanted to go shopping and that there are plenty of people that want me dead, I pulled out my pistol, made sure that the safety was on and stuffed in my bra, just to be safe. (I have a license.) I pulled my hair back in a ponytail. I looked in the mirror. Crap. I look like I'm cos-playing as Winry. (No, I don't own FMA either.) I opened the door and saw everyone conversing and catching up on old times. I looked around. They all stopped talking and looked at me. I looked back at them.

"Sooooo... waddya say we hit the town, go shopping, get something to eat, or any combination of the three, because I don't know about you but I'm starving! "Sorry Haru-chan, Mori, Hikaru,Kaoru and I are all going to visit Renge-chan, she is very ill." "How about you Kouya?" "She is my wife, I can't count how many times I have visited her so now I am behind work that needs catching up on." I was in shock. Well, he deserves to have love in his world of sadness. "Tamaki, would you like to come with me, it's boring to go shopping by yourself." "Yay I'd love to!" he shouted. He hasn't changed at all. "Ok, lets go!" I said. I was secretly happy about this. But I'm not stupid. I know their planning something; I just don't know what it is yet. We got into his limo, and went to an outdoor mall. It was so pretty, there were tons of shops but their weren't that many people there. I think it was because it was night. I looked over and saw a fountain, and in it you could see the reflections of all the stars in the sky. It was so peaceful. We walked hand in hand; I looked at him and asked "so what do you want to do first?" "I think that we should get something to eat." I said smiling.

We walked down the street talking and gossiping about people we knew. Then a few blocks away I heard a scream that sounded like a teenage girl. Even though it was cool out I took off my heels and sprinted towards where I had heard the scream. It took me about 2 minutes to get there, but when I did I saw a tall brow haired man that looked like he was in his late forties. He looked like he was drunk, and about to kill that girl. I looked at his hands and saw that he was holding a knife to her throat. I pulled out my gun and pointed it at him and told him not to move. He looked at me. Yep, he was definitely drunk. "Watcha gonna do withthat gun?" he asked slurring his words. His breath smelled of whisky. "Let her go." I glared. Believe it or not, I have had many self-defense classes; I also have had classes on how to protect other people. It was about to come in handy. He pulled the knife closer to her throat. "Sir, please don't do this, I have a permit to shoot in the case of emergency." just then Tamaki came up, face red and out of breath. He froze when he saw me with the gun pointed at the man. The girl looked so scared, she yelped when the man put the knife even closer to her neck. She was now bleeding. The girl closed her eyes as a tear escaped. I pulled the trigger and shot him in the arm. Tamaki just stared at me. "You bitch! You will pay!" he screamed. "Yeah, yeah, the police will be here soon."

I walked over to the girl and looked at her neck. It wasn't gushing blood, but it did need to be cleaned up. "Thank you for saving me." The girl said. "Hm? Why wouldn't I have helped you?" I asked. " No one ever does. If he did go though whatever he was going to do no ine would have cared. No one would go looking for me." I blinked a few times. "What about your parents? They would miss you." I said. "I have no parents. I'm homeless." I looked at her again. She looked so sad, I had to help her some way. "If you want, you can stay with me." "Really? Thank you so much!" She had long blonde hair that you could tell needed to be cut. She was wearing a dirty white mini skirt that you could tell was too small, same with the pink shirt she was wearing, she was dirty from head to toe. I looked down and saw she had no shoes. "Lets go back to my place and get you cleaned up. We'll go shopping tomorrow after lunch. Is that alright?" I asked her. "Oh yes thank you so much!"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N :Sorry about all of the spelling/grammar mistakes in the last chapter, it was 11:30 when I finished. And I do not own Ouran.

"Haruhi, why do you have a child with you?" asked my father and Hikaru. " Her name is Luna, andI found her when she was about to be murdered, and she is homeless so I am letting her stay with us." I said. "Well, even though it is 10, I'm going to sleep because I had a long day and I am starting on the investigation in the morning." Wait, something's not right, why did Yuzuru whisper to Anne when he could have spoken it out loud? And why did all of the club members suddenly have to go visit Renge all at the same time? I talked to her just the other day, she wasn't sick at all. I get it! Wow, if there is one thing that they are, that would be clever. This was all a set up. Oh well, I'll play along with it for now. After all, this might even be a little fun.

"Haruhi, how do I use the shower?" a voice asked me. I looked down and saw that it was Luna. "Here, I'll show you. You turn these knobs and then you get in and close the door. This one is for the hot water; this one is for the cold water. Okay?" I asked. "Yes, I think so." She said bowing. "Have a nice shower, what do you say tomorrow we get you a hair cut?" I asked, now that I practically adopted her, I couldn't have people thinking I neglect her. "Thank you so much!" she said. "Also," she continued in a whisper, "I think that you and that blonde guy would make a great couple. "So do I."

I was so tired; I practically fell asleep doing my work. I heard voices, sounding like they were arguing. "Nicely planned, how long before she realizes it was a set up?" That sounded like Mori. "If she is as smart as she was back in high school, then I bet she already thinks something's up. I feel bad lying to her, but then again his grandma is dead, but she did die of natural causes, not Tamaki beating her to death or something stupid like that." That sounded like Kouya. I looked up and smirked, I use that smirk whenever I am winning in court and the opposing team know that they wont win. They looked scared. It was so funny. "Well, our shadow king struck again." I said. Mori and Kouya gulped. I cannot believe I made the shadow king gulp, that means he is afraid! Wow, this is kind of cool! "-but thanks." I said as I pulled them into a caring embrace. Even though I could not see their faces I know what they were thinking: What the heck is wrong with her? "Well, I guess I should keep pretending to be oblivious and not say anything." I said beaming with happiness.

"I'm going to check on Luna, it has been 2 hours, and she was asking me earlier how to use the shower, I'm kind of nervous about her." I said. Anyway, now that it is late so I figured that Luna and I can go for a walk in the park. "Luna, are you ok?" I asked. Silence. "I'm coming in…" I saw her looking at a picture and crying. Her face was red and looked upset. On the picture was a picture of a man, woman, a girl that did not look much older than Luna. The man looked like he was in his late 20's and so did the woman. The man was in a tuxedo, and the woman in a white dress that looked like it was a wedding dress. I looked at it and asked; "are those your parents?" she nodded. "My dad went missing when I was 5, my mom died when I was 6." She said. "Get dressed, we're going out for ice cream."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: This is the last time I update before I get at least 5 reviews!

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

Luna and I got to the ice-cream parlor in about 10 minutes. "Why did you bring me here? She questioned, licking her pistachio ice cream. "Because, you said your dad went missing, that doesn't mean deceased. I don't want you to get your hopes up, but there is a 10% chance that he is alive." I said biting into my chocolate ice cream. "I'll hire a team of Private I's, and see what they can do." I said. "Ok, umm what can I call you?" she asked. "You are allowed to call me Haruhi." I said. "Ok, thanks Haruhi!" she said smiling.

Sometime later….

"No, not now, Tamaki. Do you want to prove your innocence or not?" I asked, feeling the vein bulge on my forehead. He looked upset and at the ground. "Yeah, I do want to prove my innocence." He said looking depressed. "What's wrong, Tamaki?" I asked. He turned and blushed, and then he mumbled something. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you." I said. He now has my undivided attention. "I asked if you if you would like to go on a date with me, to the movies tonight, but you said that you were busy." He looked disappointed. "True I am busy, but I can go tomorrow, then what do you say if after that we go get something to eat? I'll pay for the food of course." I said. Yes! A date with Tamaki! I am so happy! "Oh really! Of course, but you know you don't have to, I can pay for dinner!" he said, he can be so adorable! "Hey, speaking of food I'm hungry. Would you like to got get some dinner? Of course I'll need to change out of this, but then we can go out." I said. "Ok! I'd love to!" he said.

I put on a spaghetti-strap dress that apparently shrunk when I took it to the drycleaners. Oh well. It was now kind of tight fitting and lower cut now. It was black with black sequence on it. Finished with matching purse and high heel open toe black shoes. I put on some sparkly lip-gloss and light blush. I stepped outside and saw Tamaki wearing a white tuxedo. (I'm too lazy to describe it, it was like the one he wore in the last episode.) I stepped into the limo, and it was then Tamaki complemented me on my dress. "Where do you want to go?" I asked him. "Tokyo Sushi!" he exclaimed. Funny, that was my favorite place to eat, and we had a few club meeting there. This is becoming more and more like high school all over again.

Review or else!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: sorry I have not updated recently! I am still alive! And this chapter came to me In a dream, lol.

Disclaimer: I do not own OHSHC.

We arrived at Tokyo Sushi in about 15 minutes. "Table for two, please." Said Tamaki. Our server looked up at us. "Certainl- HARUHI? TAMAKI? Are you dating now?" said the man. I didn't recognize him; he had red hai- Bossa Nova? "Bossa Nova- san? Is that you?" I asked. "Why yes it is, I thought you were in America?" he said wide-eyed. His hair was now cut so it looked like Hikaru's, and his face looked softer, like Tamaki's did back in High school. "I was, but I'm down here for a lawsuit." I said. "Ohh ok, well here is you seat and your server will be here with you shortly." He said happily. Tamaki pulled my chair out for me, and pushed me in.

"So Haruhi, how has America been?" he asked. "Hello my name is Natsumi and I will be your waitress what can I get for you?" she said. "We are going to share the California Rolls." Tamaki said. "Ok I will be back shortly!" she said as she bounced away. "Boring." I replied. "But I know your Grandma wasn't murdered, you just wanted to see me." I said. "… Ok I admit that I did want to see you. Are you mad?" I laughed. "Me? Mad? Of course not!" I said. "I wanted to see you!" "Another question, how did you become so rich? I takes a long time to get rich just from just being a lawyer." He said. I looked up at him. "Ok, I wrote a manga series. I sold it and get ½ of what the person I sold it to makes. I know you'll probably want to read it so I'll give you a hint, it starts with an 'O'. Trust me, you'll know it when you see it." "Here's you food! Enjoy!" said Natsumi.

We sate in silence. I found it somewhat hard to eat. One reason being I don't like California Rolls; (omg seriously! How is that possible?) The second thing how could I eat with Tamaki staring at me? "Ummmmmm, Tamaki is there something you need?" asked him. He blushed and looked away. "Uhhhh…. Nothing… he said eating more California Rolls. "Hey, is it alright if I call you Haru?" he asked me. I looked up at him. Funny, Hani-senpai used to call me Haru-chan. "Sure! In fact I was hoping you would ask me…. Hey if that's the case can I call you Tama?" I said looking up at him, my elbow resting on the table holding my head up. "Ok, but what do you mean that you were wishing that I call you that?" My head shot up. "Um, no reason, no reason at all!" I said, I looked up at Tamaki and saw that he looked hurt and disappointed.

"Fine, I was lying. I wanted you to call me that because I think Haru sounds cute… and it makes us sound like we are a couple." I gushed and looking at the ground. I kept my head looking at the ground but I tilted my eyes up and saw he was smiling. "I'm glad, you had me nervous." He said scratching the back of his head. "Hey Haru, do you want to go see a movie after this?" Tamaki asked me. "Ok, I'll go and to even out the costs of you buying me dinner I'll go buy the tickets." I said. I was happy, but I will have to go back to America to say goodbye to all my friends and bring my things down here. Telling Tama that will be fun.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran!

A/N: The more reviewers I get the faster I will try to update. (Same with 'Two Phantom Thieves')

"So Haru, are you trying to say that you will have to go back to America?" asked Tamaki on the verge of tears. I sighed and placed my hand on my forehead. "Yes Tama I will, I will not be staying there but I do need to get my stuff so I am not at risk of my house being robbed from." I said as Tamaki paid for our food. "But I don't want you to leave again! It was so horrible the first time you left, I donwanna go through that again!" he wined.

I then felt my phone vibrate. I looked at the caller ID, it was from one of my Private I's. "Just a sec, Tama, this is important." I said looking at him. I flipped open my phone, "Hello, you think you found him? Ok let me know by tomorrow. Thanks, bye." I looked at Tamaki with wide eyes "They think they found him!" I said. "Whatever you do, do not tell Luna, because if it isn't him then she will be depressed." I said. "Well, let's get going to the movie. I don't know what ones are out down here, so I'll let you decide." I told him. "Hmmmmmm ok I know of one you might like!" he said happily. "Well, so what's it called?" I asked him. He looked over his shoulder. "That is for me to know and you to find out!" He said. I yawned then I looked at my watch and saw that it was 11:30. "Tama, its half past 11, lets go see the movie day after tomorrow, I am tired and tomorrow is a busy day for me." I said. "Ok, you promise?" he said smirking. "I promise, now lets go home."

I woke to the sound of coughing, hacking, and sneezing. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard what I think was Rikku say "She's not breathing!" I jumped out of bed and felt many pairs of eyes on me; I looked up and saw that it was only the club. "What are all you doing here? I thought you all were back at your mansions, never mind, " they moved out of the way so I could see her, "She's fine, but I need all of you to get out." I told them. "But why Harrruuuuuhiiiiiii?" (Kouya left as he saw me enter the room) they all said in unison. "Because having everyone in here is not making it better." I said feeling slightly irritated. "Shhhhh it will be alright." I said softly. I sighed. I need to get back to America soon, but apparently Tamaki thinks I'm leaving and never returning. Doesn't he remember what I said at the airport after his mother left? Well we will know later today if the man is truly Luna's father.

You don't want to review. I mean, what's the point in reviewing? You want to review now? Good. I'm using reverse psychology on you.


End file.
